


What’s New, Scooby Doo? A Riverdale Halloween

by XxMusicxKelseyxX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMusicxKelseyxX/pseuds/XxMusicxKelseyxX
Summary: When the core four dress up as the Scooby Gang, they end up with a real life mystery on their hands. Can they solve it in time to salvage the Halloween dance?





	What’s New, Scooby Doo? A Riverdale Halloween

Cheryl let out a loud, brassy, genuine laugh.  
“Oh this is rich. I know you’ve all been called The Scooby Gang before, but this takes campy to a whole new level. It’s just too bad your dog is the wrong color!”  
“Well, Cheryl, I still think we’re more original than your Sexy Queen of Hearts costume.” Veronica was looking at her nails while she retorted. “It’s also not my fault we happen to have a squad of friends for a group costume. Must be lonely on the top. No matching minions? Or maybe they’re actually dressed up as Minions.”  
“You may be rich like her but in no way are you classy enough to be Daphne Blake!” Cheryl spun around and walked off, seething. Veronica’s Daphne looked up at Archie’s Fred.  
“You look handsome in an ascot, ‘Freddie.’” She adjusted it so it fit better.  
Jughead rolled his eyes. “I don’t get why I have to be Shaggy. I swear everyone thinks I eat like a vacuum and I have no idea where that rumour started.” He was wearing brown pants and a too-large green shirt, but maintained his signature beanie.  
“Well in Mystery Incorperated, Velma and Shaggy got together before Fred and Daphne did.” Veronica pointed out. “Maybe I should have gone for Hex Girls Daphne.”  
“And they broke up, then he ended up kissing your character.” Betty glared quietly at her friend. “You make a cute Shaggy, though. If anyone looks out of place, it’s me. This frumpy orange sweater and skirt combo is killing me and the fake glasses are giving me a headache.”  
“Yeah but you’re the smart one and it’s the only way the group costume would work.” If it wasn’t clear by now, this was Veronica’s idea. You probably could have guessed by the fact that she made her boyfriend Fred. Jughead probably would not have agreed if it weren’t for the fact that it mean he got to bring Vegas to school and hang around all day. None of their colorings were right, but it didn’t matter.  
Suddenly, Mr Weatherbee stepped out. “No running in my lobby!” He was wearing contacts instead of glasses today.  
“Where’s your costume, sir?” asked Betty.  
“You don’t get it?” He looked a bit downtrodden. “As well, Miss Cooper. I have an assignment for you. The decorations for the Halloween dance have gone missing. Given your track record, I expect you to find them in time or else the dance will be canceled.” He wandered back into his office.  
“Well gang, looks like there’s a mystery on our hands.” Jughead smirked.  
“Hey, that’s supposed to be my line!” argued Archie.  
“Or Velma’s. Sometimes she says that, too!” chirped in Veronica. Jughead rolled his eyes. They were taking this entirely too seriously.  
“Hmm, well let’s go to the storage room by the gym. That’s where they’re supposed to be so maybe there will be an overlooked clue.” Betty was creating a plan while they followed her suggestion and went to the room near the gym. There were foldable tables and chairs, the school Mascot, pep rally decorations, but no Halloween decorations…. except a tiny plastic spider, the kind that are usually tangled into fake cobwebs. Betty picked it up. “Aha! Whoever has the spiderwebs is most likely the culprit! Now let’s split up and look for more clues. Ron, Arch, you two take the east end and Jug and I will tackle the west. Text me if you find anything. They’re pretty bulky so it might be sticking out of a locker or backpack.”

As Fred and Daphne took off, Veronica did a small happy dance. “Clearly, I chose the right group costume. This is exciting! I’m not going to botch being a junior detective this time.” You could see the determination in her eye and she went to work inspecting lockers.

Meanwhile, Velma, Shaggy, and their Scooby took off the other way.

“D’ya think we could search the cafeteria first?”

“Sure, Jug,” she reached for his hand, “there are lots of places to hide things there.”

“Oh, I was mostly just hungry.” She just rolled her eyes at his antics.

“What? I’m just trying to stay in character.”

“Okay, So will you eat a hexadecker sandwich with tuna, pickles, and peanut butter like he would too?”

“I know you’re joking, Betts, but I would actually eat something like that. Don’t knock it till you try it.”

The cafeteria was more or less empty as most of the students had gone home to prepare for the dance, the one that may very well get cancelled.

Juggie grabbed a sandwich and feasted on it as he used his free hand to move tables, chairs, and anything else that could possibly be a hidey hole for the missing decorations. Betty surveyed the room more analytically, methodically moving from one area to another. When she was felt she exhausted her search, she sighed and gestured for the two and Vegas to make their departure. Jug grabbed a can of soda for the road when he reached out and stopped Betty in her tracks.

“Was that creepy looking pumpkin there earlier?” He gestured to a jack-o-lantern that sat right in the middle of the cafeteria entrance from the far wing.

“Juggie…. I think it’s watching us.” Her voice was barely over a whisper and the room was so tense you could cut the air with a butter knife. A sort of smog crept into the room and Vegas bolted, barking at the foreign object that was most definitely not there when Betty meticulously scanned the room. Vegas was definitely no scaredy cat Scoob, but as he got close to the offending pumpkin, it zipped away as if it were on wheels. The chase began to find the clue, but most importantly, to make sure the two teens didn’t lose Vegas.

Meanwhile, Archie and Veronica slowly made their way to the library, with ‘Daphne’ tucked securely under ‘Fred’s arm. They had almost arrived when there was a clatter of footsteps, causing Archie to duck into the space between two sets of lockers, and pulling Veronica with him against the wall. He peered from the safety of the makeshift hiding spot and saw a man with greenish grey skin wandering aimlessly out of the library. He covered Veronica’s mouth and held the both of them flush to the wall, hoping to be hidden by the shadows. Eventually, the ghoulish creature passed, earning a sigh of relief from the hero but a jab and a glare from his girlfriend.

“Archie, it’s Halloween! That was probably a student who just hasn’t gone home yet, no need to get paranoid! Why else would they be coming from the library anyways? Probably studying for midterms or writing an essay.”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re probably right, Ronnie. Anyways, let’s go check it out.” She snaked her fingers in between his as they walked down the remainder of the hallway, Archie’s gut filling with a foreboding sense of dread.

Veronica audibly gulped when the two entered the main library room. Chairs were knocked over, books were scattered, pages torn out, and a study room door was wide open. “Okay so maybe I was wrong. And maybe a Zombie is the one who is stealing all the decorations. I’ll go search but you keep near the door in case there’s trouble.”

After standing up a few chairs and cleaning up a little, V moved on to the big bold question mark- the study room. It was why she had asked Archie to stand guard. Inside was a spilled box of decorations, only a small portion needed for the dance, and in terrifying red letters on the whiteboard there read “No school dance.”

“Hey Arch, I think I found something.” She didn’t even turn around, she was so freaked out by what she saw and the distinct smell of copper, making it hard for her to breathe. She almost screamed when she was pulled from behind into a crushing hug.

“Shhh, shhh, ‘Ronica, it’s okay. Obviously they’re just trying to scare us.” She shook and slowly nodded as she raised her phone to take a picture, making sure to include the messy decorations as well.

“I’m just going to send this to Betty…” her voice came out with a quiver. “I don’t want to be the Scooby gang anymore, Arch.” Her second comment barely above a whisper. He frowned.

The silence was broken by the clambering of feet and the reverb of a dog barking. Vegas. Jug came barreling into the library, barely having a grip on Vegas’s leash, with Betty right behind and clearly out of breath.

“Oh, I got a text from V.” Betty’s boyfriend peered over her shoulder, his nose crunching up upon viewing the image. “That’s the study room.”

Within seconds the core four plus their furry friend were in the room, examining the message and the box.

“Well that is definitely blood.” Jughead moved in closer and touched it. “Still wet, too.”

Betty passed him a napkin she sprayed with hand sanitizer. “Well, we should show the principal for sure. Interesting that they chose the whiteboard as opposed to a wall or even a bigger spot than a study room….”

Soon the principal arrived, with the janitor behind by about five minutes, to clean it up.

“So are you going to cancel the dance?” Mr Svenson asked, mop in hand.

Waldo Weatherbee let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know. Maybe. I’ll make some signs and have them ready in case this can’t be resolved in time. I’m really count on you kids or else there are going to be a major upset and a lot of disappointed kids showing up tonight.” With that, he took off to organize his backup plan and the janitor shoo’d the Scooby gang out so he could clean.

“Well, we better start looking for more decorations. This box is not exactly going to cut it.”

Instead of separating, the group decided it might just be better to stick together. They peered into classrooms and checked open lockers. They snuck into storage closets and still came up dry.

“Ugh, this is hopeless. Can’t I just get daddy to buy new decorations?” Veronica bemoaned.

“Well, maybe they were thrown in the trash. Whoever did this clearly doesn’t care about them.” From Jughead’s suggestion, the group headed to the dumpster as Ronnie held her nose in disgust.

The object in question was within sight, and something was clearly sticking out of the top, when a load moan broke out. Right on their tail, or more literally Vegas’ tail, was the zombie from earlier.

“Staaaaay awaaaaay!” It bellowed and screeched as it moved faster and lankier towards them. They ran back into the school, but the monster followed in hot pursuit. They’d go in one classroom, he’d go in another, yet they’d still run into each other. At one point during the chase, Jughead threw on some coveralls and a grey hat while Vegas hid in the mop bucket and Jug pretended to mop the floor. Unlike on Scooby Doo, the zombie saw through this disguise right away.

They ended up outside again and managed to elude the creep by leaving the property. It was what he wanted, but they’d be back with a proper game plan. Betty dug into her bag and took out a map of the school.

“We need to set a trap. We can use Mr Andrew’s fishing net to hold him and I think we have some rope and bungee cords in my dad’s garage. All we have to do is set up the trap before he realizes we’re there and send in some bait. Right in front of the gym is probably our best bet.” They came up with the finally details of the plan and took off, eager to finish in time to decorate for the dance.

The zombie appeared to be patrolling the front so the kids snuck in a side entrance, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Soon the trap was set and the bait needed to be laid. The three turned to Jughead who subsequently let out a gulp.

“Just because Shaggy is usually the bait doesn’t mean I’ll do it. No way.” He crossed his arms and huffed.

Veronica grinned. “Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?”

“Those don’t exist and the answer is still a hard no.”

“What happened to be brave, fearless, reckless boyfriend, Jughead Jones?” Betty batted her eyes in a way that would make any boy weak in the knees.

“Fine, but after the dance it’s burgers at Pop’s on you.” She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, handed him a flashlight, and pushed him into the main hall.

“Here spooky, spooky! It’s me, an unsuspecting student!” It didn’t take long for the zombie to show up and chase the bait. His slow zombie strut was replaced with a sense of urgency as he chased the beanie boy through the halls and right into the awaiting trap. It barely worked, as they hadn’t accounted for the increase of speed, but he tripped the rope just enough to wrap around him. Soon Sheriff Keller and Principal Weatherbee arrived on the scene.

“So who did it?”

“Well I had a strong suspicion early on. They had access to technology with video cameras and wheels. It looked suspiciously like something that would be confiscated from a student. To add to that, the culprit would also need to have access to a skeleton key. They also left their bloody message on a whiteboard. Who would do that? Why would they put it on a surface that was easy to clean unless it was-“ Betty gestured to the masked man as Archie pulled it off to reveal the criminal’s true identity.

“Mr Svenson the janitor?!” The authority figures stood in shock. “But why would he mess around in the library like that?”

“He was still adjusting to the zombie mask and was tripping over everything causing a mess. He slowly got better, more coordinated, as he practiced which was why he was almost too fast for our trap.”

“And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids!”

“Why would you do this to the school, Svenson?” Waldo Weatherbee appeared personally betrayed.

“Dances are a pain to clean up after to begin with but Halloween dances are pure hell. It’s easier to sneak things in inside their costumes and since they only intend to wear them once they ditch bits and pieces everywhere. Every single year it makes me just want to quit this stupid job, so I tried to put an end to it.”

“Well you need not worry about cleaning up after dances now. You’re under arrest.” Keller took the culprit away and the teens ran to the gym. The box from the library was already there so Veronica and Betty started setting up while the boys retrieved everything else from the dump, relieved that today was not garbage day and that the vast majority of it was salvageable. Since they no longer had time to run home, Fred came and got Vegas who would not enjoy an evening in a dark and crowded room full of loud noises. Jughead himself was a bit apprehensive, but with Betty holding his hand he would tough through it.

The couples broke off to dance, both to popular songs and Halloween classics. During I Put a Spell on You, Betty whispered the lyrics into her boyfriend’s ear, causing him to shiver. Veronica herself was most excited about The Time Warp as she loved The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

It was getting late when Veronica disappeared, leaving Archie to bother his friends as he looked for the missing girl. The music stopped and the lights went out.

Suddenly a red light flashed on the stage and there stood the Pussy Cats, donning the attire of the Hex Girls, featuring Daphne in the purple Hex Girls outfit that complemented her body shape. They belted out the Hex Girls theme song and a couple other Halloween songs, including This is Halloween from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Hey, next year we should be Jack and Sally,” Betty giggled. Jug rolled his eyes and pulled her in tighter as they swayed to the music as Shaggy and Velma.

Fin.


End file.
